


Not so miserable

by Killer_Frost



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, all is well, loki has no idea he is jotun, sigyn is more less oc, tried to make it short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Frost/pseuds/Killer_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding can be boring if you're not the one the night belongs to. Loki and Sigyn thought of only the worst possible outcomes... but what if something unexpected happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so miserable

It was getting tiresome. Preparation for wedding ceremonies of nobility has always been burdensome. Everyone were in rush, the whole city was aroused and there were duties to attend. But there was always a chance to hide in the library or royal gardens. This time, however, it has been more troublesome. It was his brother’s wedding and there was no chance of escaping preparations, some of them at least. Not only he was forced by Frigga to actively take part in preparations for feast (shouldn’t it be women’s job?) but keep his brother company even more oft than usual. It was not that he did not want to. He loved his brother more than anyone but since the engagement Thor would not stop talking about Sif and that was too much for anyone to bear. Even the Warriors Three were lucky to be occupied with something else and only met with God of Thunder in the evenings. But no Loki. His duty was to keep the groom’s company for most of the day and it was enough to make anyone go nuts.

When the ceremony day arrived, Loki was on the verge. All he had prayed to the Celestials for was chance to silently disappear on the beginning of the feast, and to bury in his books. Prince didn’t expect much from that day. The only positive thing was that everything went smoothly, without bigger troubles and even Frigga approved of the last decorations (which was truly a miracle). Even wedding itself came to an end even faster than he anticipated but it only meant the worst nightmare was to begin.

He hated feasts. He hated them as much as Thor, or even more when they were young. The blond haired boy never could sit still through events like this but it changed with time. Well, not exactly changed but he started to be in centre of attention, with all his glorious stories about enemies he has beaten, places he has visited. It gave him joy. Yet, younger prince never got to know how does it feel. He rarely shared his stories – most of the time they were already Thor’s stories. Nor anyone was really curious about things he had to say – new spell he learnt or ancient scripts he studied. Surrounded by people who were forced to smile to him, but always comparing him to his older brother – it was nerve wracking. And this one was to be even worse.

Or was it? When the official part finished and guests started to wander around, he spotted a young blond-haired woman sitting in the company of Freyja and several high-born ladies. The woman was smiling and laughing along with the others but there was something in her eyes that defied it.

“I see you took likening in Sigyn” said Fandral, appearing next to Loki with a cup of wine. Loki glanced at him surprised. Sigyn rarely attended official ceremonies, her parents, despite being one of the highest-born in Asgard did not wish to be part of it and taught they daughter the same. Only a few people in Asgard have seen her. Last time Thor and Loki encountered her they were still children. Fandral did not notice the look, however.

“It’s a surprise to see her. Hogun and I were appointed to convince her to appear but we hadn’t known if we succeeded till the last moment.” So that’s why he knew what she looks like now.

“Her parents died recently. It is no surprise she may want to have her thoughts occupied by something else.” Loki replied still observing the goddess.

“It is not, indeed” agreed warrior, “but remember that she is always surrounded by men desiring her. Her parents were protecting her but now she is alone.”

“I think she is doing just fine”. At that moment Sigyn kindly but sternly declined the dance to one of the guests. “ I want you to introduce me.”

Fandral looked at him, as if he was checking his intentions. “As you wish” he said eventually.

***

It was a mistake. She should not be here, she was not accustomed to this kind of situations. Of course, her parents gave her the best education and behaviour they could be she never had an opportunity to test and train them. It is little of comfort that you know how to behave when you’re so shy and you are among strangers who know each other. And it has been almost 8 months since her parent’s death yet she still felt guilty for going out. Why did she accepted Fandral’s invitation?

It got a little bit better when Freyja took care of her. She was surrounded by several high-born ladies that tried the best not to feel her awkward and for that, she was grateful. But she still felt out of place there. She should have stay with her books and her garden, not to pretend she belongs to the society, even if it was Golden Prince’s wedding. She sighed and took sip of wine.

***

Fandral approached the table Sigyn was sitting at. “My ladies” Fandral started and all women stood up when they saw prince standing several paces away. Loki bowed a little and gave them sign they may sit down. “Lady Sigyn, do you mind coming with me?” Fandral asked her with courtesy.

She looked surprised but stood up without any questions and followed his lead.

“Your Highness may I present you Lady Sigyn” he said with the most official voice he could muster.

“Your Highness” she bobbed and dropped her eyes to the ground. What prince would want from her?

“My lady” Loki bowed and eyed her. It was strange. Maybe he was not as popular as his older brother but many women wanted to be with a member of royal family and they did not care which one. He has felt attracted to many women and bedded no less. But this time was different. Yes, he was attracted to Sigyn – who wasn’t, really? – but it was not only physical. Actually, it was almost all but physical. Something in her eyes made him want to know every bit of her soul, of her mind.

Almost at this very moment, musicians started to play.

“May I have this dance?” Loki asked with courtesy.

It was something she did not see coming. But she could not deny prince… and she did not want to. She felt drawn towards him, something she has never felt before for any man.

“I would be honoured, my Prince” she replied and took his arm.

Maybe this evening will not be so miserable after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt and previously published there


End file.
